The Boy Who Loved
by Desera
Summary: Harry Potter has disappeared during the Final Battle, a memorial service held two days later revels some rather unexpected things about the Boy Who Lived. Slash, Harry/Draco, various other pairings.


A/N: Hi everybody, gods I know I'm neglecting Overcoming Misconceptions but I am planning on updating shortly. :) Anyways this is just a rather short story that just popped into my head. Please review and enjoy :)

Disclaimer: Definitly not mine, just like to borrow. Plot is the only thing I own, everything else belongs to JK Rowling and Co.

'Sera

A solidarity tear rolled down the pale cheek. A soft whimper escaped the plump, rose coloured lips. The perfectly manicured hands shook with the effort it took to keep his composure. Striking grey eyes gazed at the many people standing in the crowd before him.

Draco Malfoy stood behind a podium on the raised platform at the front of the Great Hall. Hundreds of people filled the room. Students, professors, parents, guardians, ministry officals, reporters, members of the Order of the Phoenix, members if the DA, random habitants of Hogsmead, muggle borns and pure bloods all sitting beside one another wondering why, out of all the possible people to speak about Harry Potter, it was Draco Malfoy standing up there, eyes glassy with his hands curled into fists at his sides.

"You are all, no doubt, wondering why it is I standing here about to speak about our Savoir, and why I am not currently in Azkaban." Draco stopped as people nodded their heads in agreement.

They were all currently gathered in the Great Hall for one purpose. The Final Battle had ended two days before. The light side victorious, of course, but not without great losses. When the killing curse hit Voldemort, delivered by Harry Potter, he fell to the ground, cold and listless. Red reptile like eyes, cold and unseeing. The moment he hit the ground, Harry let out a short scream and disappeared. There had been no sign of him for those days, and believe me, people had searched. It was a general consensus that it was the Dark Lord's doing and that Harry had not survived.

Many people refused to give up, one being Draco Malfoy but it had been decided by many that some sort of service be held in honour of Harry James Potter and the ending of the war.

"Perhaps I should start by informing you all that I in no way a Deatheather. Yes, I carry the Dark Mark on my right forearm but it there as a cover. I am a member of the Order of the Phoenix and have been since the age of eleven. Quite a young age but I'm sure many of you would understand when knowing of my father. Lucius Malfoy saw no qualms in training his soon to be a Deatheater from an early age. Age six, in fact." Gasps sounded form the audience. Draco paused to keep his composure. It would do to fall apart in front of all these people, besides Harry was still alive. He had to keep telling himself that. "Now, another thing not a lot of people are aware of, is that Harry Potter and Myself were intimately involved." He paused again as another round gasps sounded from the audience, these sounding far more shocked.

"The animosity and fights that a lot of you were witness to were staged to keep up my cover. In fact, we have been together ever since our third year an……." Here Draco's voice cracked. Harry was his world, he shouldn't have to tell these meaningless people about their love. But he knew that keeping their relationship secret was hurting Harry. He had promised his love that as soon as it was safe they would announce their love to the world. Draco knew Harry feared that Draco was ashamed of him, a deep insecurity stemmed from his neglectful childhood. God had Draco enjoyed exacting revenge on those muggles. Draco was resolute that his Harry was still alive but for his love he would stand in front of these people and express himself and their relationship, only for Harry.

Draco took a deep breath.

"Harry didn't want to enter into the Final Battle without making our love official and making sure everyone knew that we belonged to each other, and only each other. Which is why the evening before the Great Battle, Harry and I stole ourselves away for an hour to be married in a small, intimate ceremony, attended by four of our closest friends to act as witnesses. I promised him forever as he did me. Before the ceremony ended, Harry stated in front of our friends and the minister that he would return to me, that he would keep to his promise of forever and that as soon as the pain of loss was lessened, we would hold a beautiful ceremony to declare our love to everyone and to give it the respect it deserved. For you see it is that sole reason that I believe Harry Potter, my best friend, my lover, my husband to be alive. And it is with that said that I'm going out there to search for him, instead of standing here mourning something waiting to be found."

With that Draco turned on his heel swiftly and strode away from the podium and off the platform, where he was met with a small group consisting of Hermione Granger, Ron Weasely and every member of the Weasely family ( no one had been lost), Neville Longbottom, Pansy Pakinson, Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Remus Lupin and his lover Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, every surviving member of the Order and Narcissa Malfoy. Draco gave a brief nod and continued straight on through the throngs of people, all staring in silent awe at the blonde haired man only aged seventeen but had probably been through more in his lifetime than most of them. The group of people followed him silently and started out on the search for the-man-who-loved, as Draco preferred to call him in a teasing tone.

A/N2: Sequel?? Please review and tell me what you think. :)


End file.
